gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!/Volume 5
Main Vol 1 Vol 2 Vol 3 Vol 4 Vol 5 Vol 6 Vol 7 Vol 8 Vol 9 Vol 10 Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu (MLLSD) Volume 5 is the fifth volume of the official manga of the same name. The fifth volume is set after the events of the first anime series. Chapter 25 - Anchovy Swim! Plot Summary Anzio's Sensha-dō club visit the carrier's resort facilities to play. After peer pressure forces her off the high dive and causes her to nearly drown, Anchovy admits to her two vice-commanders that she can't swim, and asks if they can teach her. Pepperoni's teaching style doesn't hold appeal, almost causing Anchovy to drown again, while Carpaccio's slight absentmindedness creates a similar effect. After a full day of struggle and near-death experiences, Anchovy is starting to learn to swim, so Pepperoni decides to test her. Pepperoni puts on a huge shark head costume, promising to catch Anchovy (or worse, kiss her) if she doesn't swim away. Powered by her adrenaline, Anchovy has the revelation that allows her to cross the final threshold and she begins truly swimming. Unfortunately, she isn't looking where she's going and swims at full speed headfirst into the side of the pool, the concussion removing all the hard-earned memories of the swim lessons. Characters Appearing * Anchovy * Carpaccio * Pepperoni * Siko * Caesar * Erwin * Oryou * Saemonza Chapter 26 - Retaking the M3! Plot Summary Ooarai Sensha-dō training is about to begin so Rabbit Team climb aboard their tank. They are even more quickly ejected out by the presence of something so horribly unsightly and disgusting that it forfends rendering: A cockroach. As the other teams begin training, Rabbit Team returns to their tank, armed with combat gear and as much bug spray as they can carry. After a fierce battle, during which the cockroach runs rings around the girls and the tank is filled with toxic spray, the bug is finally killed by Saki Maruyama, who flattens it using Momo Kawashima's notepad. Characters Appearing * Azusa Sawa * Karina Sakaguchi * Aya Oono * Ayumi Yamagou * Yuuki Utsugi * Saki Maruyama * Momo Kawashima * Saori Takebe * Miho Nishizumi * Yukari Akiyama * Noriko Isobe * Caesar * Oryou * Akebi Sasaki * Erwin * Hana Isuzu Omake 1 - It's the Web Version Edition! Plot Summary Compilation of Web version of MMLSD 4koma: *Duck Huddle *Genius Tank Driver, Once Again *Detour *Strong Point / Weak Point *Capture Strategy *Retreat Via Injury *Arrangement *Spur of the Moment *Neo-Karina *Animals *Advisory Meeting Characters Appearing * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama * Hana Isuzu * Mako Reizei * Momo Kawashima * Yuzu Koyama * Erwin * Caesar * Saemonza * Oryou * Noriko Isobe * Akebi Sasaki * Taeko Kondou * Shinobu Kawanishi * Azusa Sawa * Aya Oono * Karina Sakaguchi * Yuuki Utsugi * Saki Maruyama * Ayumi Yamagou * Midoriko Sono * Moyoko Gotou * Nozomi Konparu * Nonna * Katyusha * Maho Nishizumi * Erika Itsumi * Anchovy * Carpaccio * Pepperoni * Siko Chapter 27 - A Visit from Darjeeling-sama! Plot Summary Orange Pekoe has fallen sick, and takes a day off from school, including training. In spite of Assam's best efforts, Darjeeling goes into full unqualified-nurse-mode and comes over to help Orange Pekoe recover. Quarantining Pekoe in her dorm, having her choose between various nurse outfits, then offering a range of medicines she doesn't know the purposes of, Darjeeling significantly lowers the bar for home nursing. Darjeeling tops it off with some of her infamous cooking. However, she unexpectedly abstains from her regular style and instead makes normal rice porridge. After a distinctly conventional treatment, Darjeeling leaves, her only excessive gesture being to leave Orange Pekoe with a serving of Darjeeling's fish and chips, roast beef, omelet rice and jellied eel for her to eat after she's recovered. On the way home, Darjeeling comments on how much fun nursing was. That's the moment at which Assam shows signs of having caught Orange Pekoe's cold, so Darjeeling drags her off to be nursed also. Characters Appearing * Darjeeling * Orange Pekoe * Assam Chapter 28 - The Yuzu/Momo Battle... Plot Summary Turtle Team's participation in the Sensha-dō tournament led to a large pile-up of student council work. Working long hours with various clubs and departments constantly increasing the paperwork, Momo Kawashima accidentally snaps at Yuzu Koyama. Yuzu leaves the room in silent anger. Momo, alerted soon after to her absence, chases after her, but is pushed away. Recalling the events, Momo realizes that she is the cause of Yuzu's foul mood, and attempts to make up, only to be shut down by Yuzu's gaze. As Momo's confidence lies crushed on the floor, Yuzu recalls all of the things she loves about her PR manager, and the good times she's had with Momo. She forgives Momo for being Momo, allowing her to reconcile for the cheap price of some chaux ice cream puffs. Characters Appearing * Momo Kawashima * Yuzu Koyama * Anzu Kadotani * Midoriko Sono * Nozomi Konparu * Moyoko Gotou * Noriko Isobe * Akebi Sasaki * Taeko Kondou * Shinobu Kawanishi Chapter 29 - A Cool Midsummer Evening! It's a Ghost Story Meeting! Plot Summary Various members of the Sensha-dō club gather in Hippo Team's residence to discuss ghost stories. Saemonza tells her ghost story, and Rabbit Team also share their encounters of apparitions appearing within their M3 Lee. Miho Nishizumi recalls the supposed appearance of an UFO in the skies above a Kuromorimine training session. Duck Team recount the instance they chased Bigfoot away from their snowy mountain campsite using the Type 89B. Hippo Team report on the time they saw a Tsuchinoko, although they ignored it at the time as they were searching for a Kappa. The girls are scared when the door opens to reveal a long haired ghost girl, although it turns out to be Nekonya, who arrived late and disheveled after getting caught in the rain. Nekonya's ghost story is inhibited by her poor narration, although she can put on a killer ghost face. Characters Appearing * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama * Hana Isuzu * Mako Reizei * Erwin * Caesar * Saemonza * Oryou * Noriko Isobe * Akebi Sasaki * Taeko Kondou * Shinobu Kawanishi * Azusa Sawa * Aya Oono * Karina Sakaguchi * Yuuki Utsugi * Saki Maruyama * Ayumi Yamagou * Maho Nishizumi * Erika Itsumi * Koume Akaboshi * Mauko * Ritaiko * Sangou * Geshiko * Nekonya Omake 2 - It's the Web Version Edition! Plot Summary Compilation of Web version of MMLSD 4koma: *Home Ideals *During Practice *Failure to Learn *Hand-Me-Down *Because It Was There *Pool *Important Lessons Learned *Mako's Dream *On the Brink of Disaster *Summer Companion *She Still Doesn't Learn Characters Appearing * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama * Hana Isuzu * Mako Reizei * Midoriko Sono * Nonna * Katyusha * Kay * Alisa * Helmet-Chan * Darjeeling * Assam * Orange Pekoe * Anchovy * Carpaccio * Pepperoni * Siko * Hisako Reizei (in photo) * Kanon Sasagawa * [Hibiki Inatomi * Remi Takashima Chapter 30 - Run, Type 89! Plot Summary While practicing volleyball near the training grounds, Duck Team discover a duffel bag that is stuffed full of money. It also contains a balaclava and a revolver. As they put two and two together, they hear rustling in the bushes nearby, and Noriko pretends to be one of the robbers by slipping on the mask. Instead, Gomoyo appears from the shrubbery, and sees the mask, the gun and the bag full of money. Duck Team panic, forcibly restrain Gomoyo, and flee the scene in the Type 89B when more members of the Morals Committee arrive on site. As they do, they unexpectedly have a close encounter with the M3 Lee, and instinctively attack, leaving the other tank behind immobilized. In order to prove their innocence, they agree to personally return the money to the bank, but are blocked by the arrival of Anglerfish Team. Duck Team ready themselves to try and dodge past the Panzer IV, when the hatch opens and Miho Nishizumi sticks her head out wearing a balaclava identical to the one found in the bag. Soon after, it is explained that the items found in the field were merely lost props used by the drama club, that the Public Morals Committee had been helping to search for. The M3 Lee was also not hit in the sudden engagement, meaning that Duck Team only have to suffer repercussions for kidnapping Gomoyo. Characters Appearing * Noriko Isobe * Akebi Sasaki * Taeko Kondou * Shinobu Kawanishi * Moyoko Gotou * Azusa Sawa * Yuuki Utsugi * Karina Sakaguchi * Miho Nishizumi * Yuzu Koyama * Momo Kawashima Omake 3 - Mini Peppa! Plot Summary Anchovy, drifting off to sleep, is jolted by a sudden tug to her left-side ponytail. Pulling on the end is a small, younger version of Pepperoni, called Mini Peppa. Anchovy chides her for pulling on her hair when she'd already told her not to, and continues on her way. She has barely walked off when Mini Peppa begins pulling her hair from the right side. Anchovy feels a third tug, once again from the left side, but this time she sees a tiny, young version of herself with spirally glasses. She doesn't recognize the child, who breaks down it tears. To make her feel better, Anchovy gives the little girl a crop, a mantle, a new hairstyle and a crash course in how to be the Duce, calling her Mini Chovy. It is revealed that Anchovy's experiences are a dream, caused when she fell asleep at school, and her two vice-commanders playfully began tugging at her hair to wake her up. Characters Appearing * Anchovy * Mini-Chovy * Pepperoni * Mini-Peppa * Carpaccio Omake 4 - Untranslated Omake Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Yuri Isuzu * Shinzaburo * Hana Isuzu * Noriko Isobe * Akebi Sasaki * Taeko Kondou * Shinobu Kawanishi * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama (on-screen) * Mako Reizei (on-screen) * Miho Nishizumi (on-screen) Trivia * The cockroach in Chapter 26 is not drawn for being too ugly, but is instead represented by a letter G, short for Gokiburi (Cockroach). * Chapter 28 reveals that there is a 'Ninja Elective' offered in Ooarai. * In Chapter 29, Nekonyaa's entrance is similar to Sadako Yamamura from the Koji Suzuki's novel series Ring and later films. Category:MLLSD Volumes Category:Manga